Don't Say You Love Me
by smart mind
Summary: Don’t say you love me… we’re not meant to be...
1. Coz I love you

Disclaimer: As usual. I don't own the characters. only the plot.  
  
Slash: Harry/Draco  
  
Author's note: well, just hope you guys enjoy this story... read and review kayz. owh and this story is a little different from the usual Harry/Draco fanfics. (I'm not sure what Draco eye's colour is so it's just gonna be blue in here)  
  
Dear Diary  
I hate him! We fought again! I just hate him so much!! Why does he have to be so. arrogant.? His blonde hair and blue eyes. That mouth of his. The one that can never stop from throwing me hurtful words. The mouth that I can never stop myself from longing to kiss it. The red lips. I love him!! I love him!!  
  
Dear Diary  
I did it once again. I've beaten him. He tried to fight me. But I'm too strong for him. He was just there. trying. and trying. Haha!!... I laughed seeing him do it hopelessly. I throw him more words. I like it. His jet black hair, his green eyes. staring hopelessly right into mine. and the worst part is. I think I'm in love with him.  
  
"I'm gonna get Malfoy!!" Harry told his best friends, Ron and Hermione. The whole Hogwarts School knows that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy is the worst of enemies. They could never get along. Ever! The three best friends were on their way to Potions which happens to be with Slytherin. Harry was ready for Malfoy. When they reached the front door of the dungeon, the Slytherins were already there.  
"Well, well, well! If it isn't Potty, Weasel and Gretchel!" said Malfoy. Harry has already knuckled his fingers, ready to punch Malfoy to the ground. "Sorry to see you yesterday Potter! Such a helpless lad, pleading me for mercy. What a coward you are!" "I'm not a coward!!!" Harry fought back. He drew his knuckle and was about to hit Malfoy on the face when Snape came and deducted 50 points from Gryffindor. Malfoy snickered and walked in the dungeon.  
Class wasn't as bad as usual. It was worst. Snape was taking points from Gryffindor every chance he got, and Malfoy was insulting Harry more than ever, and when Harry tried to fight back, Snape would deduct points.  
When class was over, about 120 points was already taken away from Gryffindor. The class was dismissed. The class disassemble themselves. Harry was punished to stay and cleaned up the dungeon because of his behavior today. It's not fair. But since when is Snape ever fair.  
Harry has finally finished cleaning up the Dungeon. He slowly walked out of the oak dungeon door. "Had a fun day Potter?" He turned around and saw Malfoy leaning against the wall, looking at him. "It was your fault I was in there! You will pay!" He tried to punch Malfoy, but missed. "You want to fight Potter? Fine! Meet me at the trophy room at 11 o'clock. We'll fight there! Just like old times" Malfoy said. "Fine with me!!" Harry agreed. "And Potter, lets keep this between us! No backups, just you and me!" Malfoy said and walked away. Somehow, that sentence made Harry nervous.  
  
Harry woke up and got dressed at 11 o'clock and went down to the trophy room, his wand in his pockets and his father's invincibility cloak wrapped his body.  
  
"Its time!" Draco said to himself. "I've got to tell him. I can't hold it any longer" he checked his watch and made his way to the trophy room.  
  
At the trophy room...  
"I'm ready Malfoy!" Harry said. He took out his wand, ready to fight. Draco did the same. "Come on Potter! Let's get down to business!" They dueled each other for hours. Somehow, Harry felt that Malfoy was not even trying to win, he was letting Harry win. Harry did a spell that knocked Malfoy of bad. He was bleeding all over. Malfoy lied on the ground, suffering pain. He was trying to retain his bleeding but was to hurt to move.  
Harry dropped his wand and ran towards Malfoy. "Malfoy, are you okay?" Harry asked in a worried tone. He helped Malfoy on the sofa. Malfoy rested there, feeling the scars shooting at him. He was in deep pain. Harry took the biggest trophy and filled it with water. He ripped of a part of his shirt and soaked it in the water. He then cleaned Draco's cuts. "I don't get it Malfoy! You're not even trying to hurt me. Why?" Harry asked. Draco moved his arms slowly and took Harry's hands.  
"Because I love you Harry!" Draco looked into his eyes. Harry was surprise that Malfoy called him by his first name, also the fact that Malfoy had just told him that he loves him. Harry blushed. He looked into Malfoy's eyes and said "I love you too Draco!" both of them smiled and looked into each other's eyes and soon felt their lips touching each other's.  
Harry broke their deep kiss that was so beautiful. "But we can't be together Draco." Draco looked into Harry's eyes. "Why not? We love each other don't we?" he asked. Harry started cleaning Draco's bruises again. "Because we just can't. We are the worst enemies in the school for an entire century. Everybody knows that! What will they think if the worst of enemies became lovers?" "Harry, we'll work this out somehow! They'll understand. They have to. It's love. No one can stop a couple if they're in love. You know love is a powerful thing! I want you Harry! I want to be with you! I love you!"  
"Stop it Draco! How much I want this relationship, I'm afraid it'll never work, never!!" Harry got up from the sofa and ran for his wand and out the door back to his dormitory. Tears run down his cheeks. Draco sat on the sofa in the trophy room, helpless. He was sad. He knew this relationship won't work. He knew. He just don't want to admit it because he wants Harry so much. He cried thinking of his love one.  
  
Yay! That's it for now. 'course theres more but that's it first.. anyway.. read and review.. hope you like it.. 


	2. Can't live without you

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own the characters, just playing around with them. Owh  
And I made up some places too, so that's mine..  
  
Author's note: here is the next chapter. read and review.  
  
"Honestly Ron, I for once would like to see you finish your homework at least a day before class. I mean, I don't know why you have to cram everything an hour before class starts." Hermione said on and on with her usual lecture on Ron in the Great Hall at breakfast. They have been together for a while but they still can't agree on Ron's last minute homework doing habit. "Why can't you be more like me? I always finish my homework early and now I have time to eat my breakfast in peace and actually enjoy it." She continued.  
Ron just continues with his work. Harry was being awfully quiet. He didn't mind his friends not noticing it. Only also because they're busy with their own problem. Harry didn't feel much like eating. After last night, he doesn't now how he could eat ever again. He wants to be with Draco, he really does. But, it's just so complicated. He often looks over at Draco at the Slytherin table, who was cut all over but he has stop bleeding. Draco was seemingly sad too. Harry felt guilty. He was the one that said their relationship won't work; he was the one that made Draco sad. He hates this feeling. Loving Draco Malfoy is just impossible and hurtful.  
Everyone might have suspected something was wrong when Harry and Draco were being very quiet and they didn't fight each other when they walked past each other. The week past very slow for Harry and Draco. Draco had made some attempts to talk to Harry but Harry only refuses.  
They were having their Hogsmeade visit tomorrow. Harry was walking along the corridor alone because Hermione and Ron were having a discussion somewhere. Harry walked to the ground and sat on a bench near the lake. He was staring at the peaceful sight, thinking of Darco again. "Mind if I joined in?" a voice called out. Harry saw Draco. He was smiling. He had the nicest smile ever. Harry's heart melted and just can't refuse.  
"What are you doing here all alone? Where's your friends?" he asked. Harry felt a little awkward at how Draco was being so calm talking to him. "Um.. they're somewhere, I don't know." Harry answered. "Owh! So.. Are you going to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" he asked again. "Um.. I think so. Are you?" Harry asked. "Yeah! Yeah I am." There was silence for a moment. "So are you okay? Your scars I mean?" Harry asked. "Owh! Yeah. Yeah. It's fine now." "Good." Harry said.  
"Listen Harry, I know you said you and me will never work out but please, give us a chance. I can't live without you Harry. I think about you day and night. I just have to be with you. Please Harry. Please. Give us a chance." Draco broke into tears.  
"I can't live without you too Draco. I love you so much!" Harry pulled Draco into a hug. It's a while before they let go of each other. "Alright Draco. Lets be together, we can't fight this. But." Harry said. "But what?" Draco said. "But we have to keep it a secret. We can't be seen together." Draco looked down. He knew this was impossible. But he wanted Harry. "Alright Harry. We'll keep it a secret." They smiled at each other.  
"Meet me at Brewing Bottle tomorrow." Draco said when they were about to go back to their dormitories. Harry smiled and walked away.  
  
Tomorrow at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Let's go to Three Broomstick!" Ron said. Hermione and Ron walked to the shop. Harry didn't follow. "What's the matter Harry?" Hermione asked. "Um. I, kind of have to meet somebody!" Harry explained. "Who?" Ron and Hermione said at the same time. "Just somebody alright." Harry answered. "Is it a girl?" Hermione asked excitedly. "Is it Cho?" Ron followed. Harry lied and said yes. That's the only way to get his friends of his back. Harry made his way to Brewing Bottle.  
The shop is very beautiful. It's only open to members. It's a kind of club for rich people so not many Hogwarts student would be there. They got a room with a fireplace and a table in the middle of the 'flowered' room. It was a beautiful place. Draco paid Madam Boltz, the owner of the shop and they ordered some food.  
They talked for hours. Laughing and joking. The young couple were definitely in love with each other and they looked so happy around each other. They finished eating and they sat on a couch at the end of the room. They were cuddled together. "Thanks Harry, for giving this a chance." Draco said and they both kissed in a long lingering kiss that they wish will never stop.  
  
"How's you're date with Cho Harry?" Ron asked on their way back to Hogwarts. "It was amazing." Harry said.  
  
Okay. that's the second chapter. its probably more fun writing the first chapter but still. the story must go on. read and review. hope you guys like it so far and continue reading it.. 


	3. You lied Harry

Disclaimer: As always.. I don't own the characters. they're just a part of my story.  
  
Author's note: Hope you guys like it. read and review.  
  
Harry and Draco have been meeting each other in secrets. At every Hogsmeade visit. they have been together. Both of them were in the Brewing Bottle again, on one Hogsmeade visit. Both of them were cuddled against each other on the same sofa they were on every Hogsmeade visit.  
"Harry" Draco said. He got up. and bent down his knees. "Draco what are you doing?" Harry panicked. "Harry Potter, will you marry me?" Harry was completely shocked. He knows he loves Draco but he didn't know if he was ready to marry him. "I know this is a sudden but I'm sure about this. I am." Draco explained. "Draco Malfoy!!! I do." Harry said. Draco put the ring on Harry's finger and they both kissed.  
  
"What's that on your finger Harry?" asked Hermione when she saw the ring Draco gave him. "Uh. nothing" Harry replied and put his hand in his pocket. He forgot to take the ring off before going back to Hogwarts. Ron grabbed Harry's hand and pulled it out of his pocket.  
"Is that. a ring?" Hermione asked. "Yeah it is! So what!!" Harry said. "Man, I've been with Hermione longer than you've been with Cho, Harry, but you've already got the ring." Ron said. "Congratulations Harry! You and she must really be in love!" Hermione squealed while observing the ring. "Yeah we are!" Harry said, snatching his hand back and slipped it into his pocket again. He wished this conversation would end quickly.  
  
Tomorrow.  
Ron and Hermione were walking hand to hand outside. "Have you seen Harry today, Mione?" Ron asked. "No, I've been looking for him too. Wonder where he went." said Hermione. "Probably with Cho again. They have been quite close now days." Ron said. "I think it's great that Harry finally found someone" Hermione said. Ron agreed. They walked and walked and sat down on a bench near the lake. Hermione's head rested on Ron's shoulder and Ron cuddled her.  
"Mione" Ron said. "Hmm." Hermione replied. "What would you do if I propose you?" Ron asked. Hermione was kind of surprised by that question. "I'm not sure Ron, you have to actually do it first if you want to see my reaction." Hermione said. "Well." Ron got down on his knees and eventually proposed Hermione. "Oh Ron! Are you serious?" Hermione said. "Yeap! I love you Hermione!" Ron said. "Well then, I do!" They hugged.  
Hermione and Ron were going back to Gryffindor Dormitory when they saw Cho. "Cho! Over here!" Hermione called. Cho joined them. "Hey Ron, Hi Hermione!" Cho said. "Look Cho! Ron just proposed!" Hermione showed Cho her ring and Cho admired it. "Congratulations both of you!" Cho said.  
"What about you Cho? When are you and Harry will. you know. get married?" said Ron. Cho looked surprise by that question. "Why would we?" asked Cho. "You know, you and Harry have been getting serious. Since you gave him that ring yesterday." Ron explained. "What? I didn't give him any ring. I wasn't even with him yesterday." Cho said. Ron and Hermione looked at each other in surprise. "You're not going out with Harry?" Hermione asked. "No! I'm with Michael Connor now! Don't you know?" Cho said. "I tried to be with Harry remember, it didn't work out." Cho continued.  
Hermione and Ron stared at each other again. "Uh. thanks Cho!" Hermione said and they parted with Cho. "I can't believe it. Harry lied to us. He's not with Cho." Hermione said. "Well, if his not with Cho, than who is he with?"  
  
Ron went up to the boys' dormitory to get the Marauders Map. He knew where Harry had kept it. He needed it to find Harry and learn the truth about his friend. Hermione on the other hand was displaying her ring to Ginny, Lavender and Parvati.  
Ron tapped the Marauders Map and searched for Harry on the piece of paper. He spotted Harry in the trophy room with Malfoy. He went down to Hermione and showed Hermione the map.  
"Why would Harry be in the trophy room with Malfoy?" asked Hermione. "He has been acting pretty weird around Malfoy. Like he doesn't fight with him anymore. But they can't stand each other." said Ron. "Ron you don't think." Hermione said. She didn't get to finish her sentence. Or rather she didn't want to finish her sentence. She didn't want to think that her best friend would be gay. Ron and Hermione walked to the trophy room.  
  
Meanwhile. in the trophy room.  
Harry and Draco were pressed against each other, their lips connected.  
The door to the trophy room burst opened and Ron and Hermione stared at the two guys making out. Their mouths were hung opened. Harry and Draco got off each other. "Guys, I can explain. Close the door. Please" Harry said. Hermione closed the door. "Explain what you're doing with this bat Harry" Ron said.  
"We're kissing Weasley, can't you tell?" Draco said. Ron wanted to punch Draco but Hermione blocked him. "Ron! Harry, please explain to us what we just saw." Hermione said.  
"Hermione, Ron. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before and that I lied to you bout Cho. But if I did tell you about me and Draco, you guys will definitely not approve. The truth is, I'm in love with Draco Malfoy." Harry confessed. "And this ring, I'm getting married to Draco." Harry went on. Ron practically threw up. Hermione relaxed him.  
"Don't tell anybody, please." Harry pleaded. "We won't tell! But you have to break up with him. I'm sorry Harry, but I can't let you continue with this relationship" Hermione said and lead Ron out the door, not giving Harry a chance to protest.  
"So, what do we do now?" asked Draco. "Well, we do nothing. I mean. She's not serious. I mean, I'll talk to her. She'll understand." said Harry. Somehow in a not so confident tone.  
  
Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you like it. Don't stop reading it. Read and Review. bye... 


	4. Like it or not

Disclaimer: More stories. more disclaiming the characters not mine.  
  
Author's note: Read and Review.  
  
Of course, Harry and Draco didn't take Hermione's words seriously. Harry was sure that Hermione will understand when she knows Harry and Draco are in love. "Despite the fact that I've already told her that, but telling her again wouldn't be a problem" Harry thought.  
Harry and Draco still get together at times but they have made their meeting less. Harry didn't think it would be necessary to tell Hermione that he and Draco are still together just yet.  
"Come on, let's go to the Three Broomstick. Butterbeer is calling my name." Ron said. Hermione giggled and joined Ron. Harry was suppose to meet Draco at Brewing Bottle that day but he has to find a way to go without his friends knowing that he is going to meet Draco. "Uh. Harry, are you coming?" Hermione asked. "Umm. yeah. But, hang on a second. I uh. I umm. need. umm." Harry knew he is not making sense and he needs an excuse fast. "Think Harry, think!" "Harry, you're not trying to get away to meet Malfoy do you?" asked Hermione.  
"Umm. course not Hermione. I just want to go to the toilet." Harry lied. "Well then there's a toilet in the Three Broomstick, you can go there." Hermione said. "Did I say toilet, I mean I need to go to the. uhh. bookstore for a book. yeah!" Harry lied again. "We can go together afterwards and." Hermione said. "No! I can go now and you order my drink first and I'll join you guys later. Okay. Bye" Harry went away. Hermione wrinkled her forehead and went inside.  
Madam Boltz led Harry to Draco's room. "Draco, I can't be long. Hermione and Ron think I'm in the bookstore and are waiting for me." "Alright, I've ordered food earlier so it'll come soon. We'll just eat and you can go back." So they did. The food came 2 minutes after that and they ate together. Harry and Draco were playing footsie like they always do. Then Draco accidentally stepped on Harry foot and Harry jerked his foot and spilled his drink on his shirt. "I'm so sorry, Harry" Draco said.  
"Its okay honey" Harry brushed the stain off. "I've got to go now." Harry claimed and kissed Draco and went out of the restaurant and walked straight to Three Broomstick. Hermione and Ron were drinking Butterbeer when he was there. "Hey" Harry said when he joined them. "I see no book in your hand Harry" said Hermione. "The book!" Harry thought. "Umm. the book? Well, it's not in store yet. I thought it was." Harry lied some more. "What book are you exactly looking for Harry?" Hermione started to get really suspicious. "Umm. More Guides to Learning Potions." Harry remembered reading it on the coming books list in Florish and Blotts.  
"Harry! That book have been out. I just got them last week!" Hermione said. Harry started to sweat. Hermione is on to him now. "Come on Hermione, chill out" Harry said and drank his Butterbeer. "Where did you get that stain on your shirt Harry?" Ron asked. "I knew it! You went to see Malfoy didn't you." Hermione said. "No I didn't! This was last week's stain." "Oh come on Harry Potter. You can't lie to me. That's a new stain. Besides, if it is last week's, the house elf would've used a vanishing spell when it was cleaning your shirt." Hermione started to raise her voice.  
Harry was caught now. He knew he can't get himself out of this one. "Fine! I did go to Brewing Bottle to see Draco. What are you going to do about it?" Harry shouted back at Hermione. "This is what I am going to do!" Hermione said. She got to her feet and left the bar. Ron followed behind her. Harry sat there all alone thinking of what just happened. What Hermione was planning to do.  
Harry didn't see Ron or Hermione after the incident that day. He went to Brewing Bottle to find Draco but Madam Boltz informed him that Draco has left. Harry was all alone the rest of the day. He didn't know what to do or who to do anything with. He wanted company. What have he done.  
It was already time to go back to Hogwarts. Harry saw Draco on the bus but he didn't see Ron or Hermione. He wanted to talk to Draco but he can't because there were surrounded by a lot of people. Harry sat there all alone feeling sad.  
  
There is the next chapter. well. you'd probably think Hermione would eventually understand. probably she will and probably she won't. but there will be a point in the story where they.... I'm not gonna spoil anymore. you guys find out for yourself afterwards. read and review. 


	5. We're not meant to be

Disclaimer: Just as usual. not mine.  
  
Author's note: You'd probably hate Hermione in this chapter but it's not her fault entirely.  
  
When they reached Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall called up Harry and Draco to the headmaster's office. Everyone was curious. Why are they called up? They didn't fight. Well eventually news will be all around school so they just went back to their dormitories while Harry and Draco followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office.  
Dumbledore allowed the three to come in his office when his door was knocked. Harry went inside and saw Hermione and Ron standing beside Dumbledore. Could this be Hermione's doing? Is this what she did? Harry didn't feel good. "Yes, Yes, Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, please, come in." Dumbledore said. Harry and Draco took a seat in front of Dumbledore's desk and Dumbledore stood up and walked towards them.  
"Now, the reason as to my invitation for both of you to my office is because I saw told by Miss Granger here that you two have been in a relationship. Am I quiet correct?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shot a disappointed look at Hermione and agreed to Dumbledore. "Yes sir" "Well, I'm afraid I could not comply with this. attraction both of you have on each other. Not that I am a man who prioritize school name but we do have to keep the school name clean and by doing so, we cannot allow this sort of relationship to occur."  
"I am sorry but I do not agree to this relationship and I do not think Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger and the entire school would too. I will order company to your whereabouts which means somebody will accompany you to where ever both of you go so that you won't be together. I am indeed sorry about this." Dumbledore finished and they were allowed to leave.  
"I'm so sorry Harry but it's the right thing to do. You can't be with him." Hermione told Harry on their way back to the dormitory. "Just leave me alone!! Why do you need to bother about my life? I love Draco! And there is nothing to it. I thought you would be the one who'd understand love but I was wrong. I was wrong about you Hermione. Very wrong." Harry walked away. Hermione felt so frozen. So guilty. So wrong. She cried in Ron's arms. "What have I done Ron? He hates me now." "You've done the right thing Hermione." They walked back.  
  
The following week, the whole school has heard about their relationship, and Dumbledore was right. None approved. Harry and Draco will always be seen with somebody by their side. Whenever they walked past each other, everybody will start whispering. All of the classes that Gryffindor and Slytherin shared have been rearranged so now the Gryffindors and the Slytherins won't meet.  
Harry still didn't talk to Hermione. Hermione made an attempt or two to talk to Harry but Harry pretended she wasn't there. It was her fault he couldn't be with Draco. Her fault he and Draco have to be with somebody wherever they go. Her fault that he and Draco become the talk of everyone in the whole school. It was all her fault. He hates her.  
Everyone realizes how sad the two looked. Even the funniest jokes didn't make them smile. They were so deeply hurt inside. Dumbledore notices this also and he knows how much love the two had for each other, but he still stand clear of what he decided before. The two can't be together. He did however gave them one last chance to talk to each other, but without anybody knowing it.  
One night, Harry and Draco met at the trophy room. The same room they learnt that they love each other. They gave each other a tight embrace when they saw each other and they shared one passionate kiss.  
"Harry I missed you so much."  
"So did I"  
"We can still be together Harry, in secret."  
"No Draco, it is over. There is no way."  
"But I love you Harry!"  
"Don't say you love me Draco. We're not meant to be."  
  
That's it. hope you like it. read and review. 


End file.
